1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio frequency identification (RFID) tag.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an identification technology for products, an RFID has come to be used in place of a barcode. The RFID is the technology that allows reading and writing of data from or into an RFID tag in a non-contact manner. The data is read and written by an RFID reader/writer. The RFID tag includes an integrated circuit (IC) chip, an antenna, and a substrate. The IC chip stores data such as its own identification code, and performs data exchange via the antenna with the RFID reader/writer. The IC chip is mounted on the antenna.
An internal layout of the RFID tag varies depending on a material to which the RFID tag is to be attached. In other words, an antenna pattern and a position of the IC chip on the antenna depend on the material. Therefore, in manufacturing the RFID tag, a manufacturing apparatus is adjusted so that the antenna pattern and the position of the IC chip are suitable for the material, and the antenna and the IC chip are formed in an integrated unit. For example, in a technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-366915, an antenna having a pattern suitable for the material is inscribed or affixed on a substrate, and then, an IC chip is mounted on the antenna at a position suitable for material.
However, the above technology of manufacturing an RFID tag is not cost-effective because, by such a method of manufacturing an RFID tag, mass production of an RFID tag is difficult.